Disks are used for writing data to and for reading the data from. Disks are typically used in storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs).
The disk needs to be smooth in order to write data to the disk and to read the data from the disk. Disks are burnished in order to achieve a smooth surface. In the conventional art, the entire surface of a disk is burnished. Then the smoothness of the surface of the disk is evaluated. If there are any asperities, e.g., protrusions, on the disk, the entire surface of the disk is burnished again. The disks are moved back and forth between a system that burnishes and a system that evaluates the smoothness of the surface of the disk until the disk's surface passes a specified level of smoothness.